


new year, new girlfriend

by eerieel



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Party, all that jazz, emma is a big gay, for alyssa ;), there’s more but it’s 2AM so i can’t remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieel/pseuds/eerieel
Summary: Emma Nolan regretted coming to this stupid New Year’s party. That is, until Alyssa Greene sat down beside her.





	new year, new girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by i wanna kiss my crush on new year’s

Emma Nolan sat by herself on a loveseat at some kid’s New Year’s party. She had no idea why she even came in the first place. Maybe it was because everyone in the school was invited, or because she had nothing else to do.

The sound of Troye Sivan’s voice blared from the speakers, and people around her danced, grinding on people they barely knew. _At least there’s good music here,_ Emma thought, drumming her short nails on her red solo cup.

The cup was filled with ginger ale, to make it look like beer. Usually, Emma didn’t feel the need to fit in, but tonight she felt like there were so many eyes on her, watching her every move. So she had snuck to the bar fridge and poured a can of Canada Dry into the cup. Even with it being soda, she hadn’t drank much.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time. _10:58 PM._ She pocketed her phone. Time was passing by agonizingly slowly, and all Emma wanted to do was get up and leave.

Just as she was about to do so, she felt the empty space beside her sink down, catching her attention. Looking over to see who had sat down, she realized it was none other than her crush, Alyssa Greene. Her cheeks tinged a light shade of pink.

Sometimes, Emma chastised herself for liking one of the more popular girls in school. But what was not to like? Alyssa was smart, talented, beautiful, and so real. She didn’t show this realness often, putting on a mask to face the world with. Emma catches it when it does show, though. Observing was one of the skills that she prided herself in.

Alyssa had her eyes closed, two fingers to each temple. She let out a sigh, and Emma gathered up the courage to speak. “Are you okay?” She asked, more timidly than she would have liked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alyssa replied, looking at Emma with no mask. “It’s just… parties aren’t really my thing, y’know?” She absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of her dress, not breaking eye contact with the other girl.

Emma knew. In fact, it was something she knew very well. She had only been to one other party this year, the birthday of a distant friend. “Totally,” she said understandingly. “I mean, I’m pretty sure the only reason I showed up was for the dog.”

Alyssa laughed. “Oh, you mean Art? That dog is probably my best friend.” She called for the dog. “C’mere, Artie!”

A labrador with brown fur padded its way to the loveseat. It jumped onto both of the girls’ laps, tail wagging wildly in Alyssa’s face.

The two girls exchanged a glance, and burst into giggles. Emma scratched Art’s ears while Alyssa brought his tail down. “Man, dogs really are the best, aren’t they?” Emma said, calming herself.

“For sure,” Alyssa agreed. “Wish I had one of my own.”

Suddenly, Art jumped off their laps, skidding through the crowd. Emma winced in pain. His sharp nail had left an open scratch on her upper thigh. Blood started to trickle out of it.

Alyssa looked at her, eyes widening. “You’re bleeding! Here, let me help you,” She said, grabbing Emma’s hand and pulling her to the nearest bathroom.

Shutting the door and locking it behind her, she told Emma to sit on the edge of the bathtub while she got the first aid kit. “You really don’t have to do this,” Emma said, although she was glad that she was.

“Nonsense,” Alyssa responded, closing a cabinet door. She set the first aid kit down beside Emma and opened it. She knelt on the tiled floor. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Emma didn’t reply as Alyssa placed a hand on her thigh. Her heart was pounding, whether it was from the wound, or Alyssa’s touch.

Alyssa dabbed a cotton ball in hydrogen peroxide, and started to apply it to the gash. Right before the hem of Emma’s skirt started, she looked up with a slight blush.

“I’m, uh, gonna have to lift your skirt a bit,” Alyssa quietly told her. “If it’s okay with you!” She quickly added. Emma’s face went scarlet.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, do what you have to do,” she stammered through her sentence.

Alyssa began to lift Emma’s floral skirt, almost averting her gaze. She stopped lifting it as soon as the cut ended, leaving a bit of skin so that she didn’t ruin the skirt.

She finished applying the hydrogen peroxide very awkwardly, and bandaged the cut. Emma stood up once she was done, and offered her hand to the kneeling girl. Alyssa took it with a firm grip, and Emma pulled her up.

The two girls were now very close, bodies almost pressed together. They were still holding hands. “Thanks,” Emma nearly whispered. She then realized their position and glanced back. Her legs were pressed against the bathtub, rendering unable to step back.

Following her gaze, Alyssa jumped back. “We- we should get back out there!” She exclaimed nervously. “The ball is probably gonna drop soon.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Emma picked up the first aid kit and put it back in the cabinet. “Can’t miss Ryan Seacrest count down from 10. It’s not something you see every year.”

Alyssa snickered, tension between them finally breaking. She held the door open for Emma, and they made their way back to the living room.

Pop music filled their ears once again, and they stood leaning against a wall. They chatted the rest of the night away until the countdown began.

Some kid named Nick turned down the music and shouted, “Hey! The countdown’s starting!”

Emma and Alyssa looked at eachother. They heard Ryan Seacrest say something about finding a partner.

_“10!”_

“I guess you should go find somebody,” Emma said.

_“9!”_

Alyssa shook her head. “Nah. I’m gonna stay right here.”

_“8!”_

Emma’s mind raced. “What? Don’t you want to have a new year’s kiss?”

_“7!”_

Alyssa smirked. “I do.”

“6!”

Starting to blush, Emma realized what she was implying. “O- oh. Are you sure?”

_“5!”_

“Yep.”

_“4!”_

“Okay. Just know I’ve liked you for a really, really long time.”

_“3!”_

“I feel the same way, Emma. I really do.”

_“2!”_

Emma grinned. “That’s… great!”

_“1!”_

Alyssa mirrored her face. “I know!”

_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_

Their lips met each other in an almost desperate kiss, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Emma’s arms wrapped around Alyssa’s waist while Alyssa’s hands tangled in Emma’s short hair. They heard the fireworks from the TV, the faded pop music, and cheers from everyone else. The kiss ended shortly after it started, leaving both of them wanting more.

But they couldn’t. Thankfully, everyone else was still making out, some probably already fucking. Nobody saw their kiss.

“Come on,” Emma said. “Let’s get out of here.”

Hand in hand, they ran out of the house, giggling as they made their way towards the truck that Emma drove and went back to her grandma’s house.

When they arrived, Emma’s grandmother was waiting in the living room. “Emma!” She called quietly, “Who’s this?”

Still holding hands, she looked towards Alyssa. “Gram, this is Alyssa…” Alyssa nodded. “My girlfriend.”

Gram clasped her hands together and smiled. “Well, isn’t that wonderful! It’s so nice to meet you, Alyssa. Now, you two had better get to bed. It’s almost 1 AM!”

Emma laughed. “Alright, Gram.” She led Alyssa up to her bedroom and flicked on the lightswitch. “Oh geez, sorry it’s such a mess…” She trailed off, sitting on her bed.

Alyssa sat beside her. “It’s okay,” she gave Emma a quick peck on the lips. “I don’t think I could stand another clean bedroom.”

They got under the blankets, and laid facing each other. “Hey, Alyssa?” Emma asked. Alyssa hummed in response, eyes closed. “You wouldn’t mind… cuddling, would you?”

Eyes shooting open, Alyssa crashed into Emma’s arms as soon as she could. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Emma chuckled, and wrapped her arms tightly around Alyssa’s torso. Alyssa nuzzled her head into the crook of Emma’s neck, drifting off to sleep. Carding her fingers through Alyssa’s wavy hair, Emma began to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments make my heart go “!!!”


End file.
